It was love
by PerezLycan
Summary: He and Nagi walked away from them, away from the garden. Boss kept his eyes on her. She left. At the last second, she slowly turned and looked back. Boss gasped at her eye. It wasn't lust. It was the smallest amount of love. The same small amount that gave him hope. Do not own cover image. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the cover image, it belongs to ghazghaz and colored by linkzerk 9, both from deviantArt**

It was love

"How are you enjoying your first day Tsuna?" Enma asked his new roommate, while tending a bloody nose he received. He had tripped while caring a box to their new dorm. They were both unpacking. Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo, was attending a university. They barely arrived and already, both Enma and Tsuna were injured from unpacking and moving boxes.

"It's fine, but people already see me as useless." He replied after entering the room with a box. He was laughed at, after he dropped a box and dived for it. He scraped his elbow and knees. Enma smiled at how useless they both were, not much changed since leaving Namimori middle. For Enma at least.

Tsuna's guardians had all gone to purse their own dreams. Yamamoto had a baseball scholarship, attending a different university. Ryohei was a professional boxer, slowly rising up to the main events. Hibari was still at Namimori, keeping discipline and peace, with his fangs. Lambo was still growing up with I-pin, both still with Nana. Gokudara was attending the same school as Tsuna, refusing to leave his beloved tenth. Nobody had heard from Mukuro or Chrome, they were the mist and appeared as they pleased.

"Don't worry tenth, I'll help carry your boxes!" Gokudara exclaimed. He had a tower of boxes in his arms, trying to enter the dorm. He was slight pissed he wasn't the tenth's roommate but trusted Cozart Enma, as The tenth's best friend, no matter how useless he thought he was.

"T-Thank you, Gokudara." Tsuna sweatdropped. He still didn't want Gokudara to be so devoted to him, but enjoyed the company of his old friend. He was scared of his life changing so fast, but having his two old friends comforted him.

They finished packing and toured the campus. It was huge, buildings scattered around the area for different subjects. In between the buildings were lawns of trimmed grass, small pathways, and a few tress. In the center was a beautiful fountain, students would hang around near it, to study or relax with friends.

"It's beautiful..." Tsuna mumbled out. Gokudara happily agreed, while making sure nobody got to close. Enma had a timid walk, a little overwhelmed by it all. They reached the fountain and sat, enjoying the scenery. A lavish garden was on one side of the fountain and the main school building was on the other side.

Tsuna stared in awe at the garden, there was a slight breeze dancing with the flowers and grass. Gokudara and Enma were speaking, but he had tuned them out.

A petite female student, in a black summer dress was strolling through the garden. Tsuna couldn't see her face perfectly. She was facing one side, and her purple hair was down covering her eye. The wind flew around her. Her dress and hair flowing along with it.

Tsuna stared, unable to peel his eyes away from her.

She hugged her self with one arm during the wind, trying to warm her self up. She walked along the garden, with her sandals. She reached a certain rose bush before, inoccently bending down to pluck one. She cupped it with both hands, bring it to her face and inhaling the sweet scent.

Tsuna could only stare, captivated.

She freed one hand to tuck the hair in front of her face, that was blowing around, behind her ear, beginning to reveal her face. Tsuna gulped, mentally preparing himself. She finished the act with a smile, still enjoying the aroma of the rose. Tsuna gasped and his eyes slowly grew wide. He saw an eyepatch with a skull on it. Although he knew it was her. It was always her, only her...

"Chrome..." Tsuna whispered to himself, neither of his freinds heard him. He left the both of them to their argument, probably Gokudara yelling at Enma for his lack of ability to guard the tenth, and Enma doing his best to stand up for himself, failing horribly.

He walked into the garden, approching his mist guardian. She heard steps coming her way, but assumed it was just a student heading somewhere, and didn't bother to give her attention to him. She was enjoying the smell of the flower. Her body slightly jumped because of a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see Boss. He had a nervous smile on and was scratching the back of his hair, he was wearing a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. Black pants and his Vongola gear.

"Boss...?" She questioned his presence.

"H-Hi Chrome." He nervously greeted. He couldn't believe his mist guardian was on campus. "Are you also studying here?" He was hoping she would say yes. He never had the opportunity to be around her anymore.

She nodded. "Yes, we just arrived today." She spoke respectfully to him. She enjoyed his company, he was always nice to her. One of the only people really.

"We? Have you made some friends?" He asked, she was never really social with others. When he lost contact with her, he was worried she would have trouble meeting new people.

She simply shook her head. "No Boss. Mukuro and me." She smiled a little at the mention of his name.

Tsuna ignored the slightest of pangs in his heart. He smiled at her, happy for his guardian. "Oh really! I would like to see him too. How is he doing?" He asked, he was always concerned for both his mist guardians. They were always gone, and only showed up to go on the most dangerous assignments, nowadays. Not like before.

"He is fine as well." She said, but then her eye focused on an approching person. "Look there he is." She smiled as Mukuro approached them. He was slight caught off guard at Vongola Decimo, but never lost his composure.

Tsuna turned to look for his other mist guardian, he smiled when he saw him and waved. Mukuro acknowledged him, but didn't return the gesture. He walked to them before he gave Chrome a kiss.

Tsuna hid the jealously in his eyes. He knew Chrome only saw him as her Boss. He knew even after they slept together. He knew even when he broke up with Kyoko for her. He knew even after she broke his heart. He knew he could only stare from a far and watch their relationship bloom.

He knew he would never stop loving her...

"Vongola Decimo, what a surprise to see you of all people at a university." He teased. He had grown to respect Tsuna as a leader. Tsuna smiled at his joke, they had formed a strong bond over the years, even though Mukuro never knew of his feelings towards Chrome.

"Hahaha you're one to talk, I never imagined you would start a normal life." He joked back. He glanced at Chrome, she had her arm around Mukuro's lower back and leaning on him, intently staring at Tsuna with an expression of sorrow and the smallest hint of affection. Tsuna pretended not to notice, he didn't want to relive the memories they had together. He knew Chrome was remembering their love.

"Knowledge is power young Vongola, I am learning all I can and I will use it to crush the mafia." Mukuro informed him. Tsuna wasn't surprised in the slightest. He knew all his guardians, and over the years Mukuro stayed true to his goals.

"Of course. I should of guessed. What about you Chrome, what are you studying?" Tsuna asked her. She grew a little stiff at the question. She didn't want to tell Boss, that she was only here for Mukuro. She didn't want to lose the smallest of hope of Boss still loving her.

She knew it was selfish. She knew she had broke Boss's heart over and over again. She knew it was wrong to use him out of lust. She knew he loved her more than Mukuro ever could. She knew it was wrong to want him again. She knew it was wrong to use him again. It was even worse, that she knew he would let her, she knew because it was Boss.

"I'm studying to be a painter." She replied in her usual respectful manner. Tsuna lit up at that. He loved it when Chrome used to show him the first ever paintings she drew, before he fell in love with her, before their relationship became a broken mess.

"That's great. I still have the one you gave me for my 16 birthday." He replied in his cheerful attitude. Chrome gasped. Her heart cracked a little. Why couldn't he just fall in love with someone else...

"Oh you kept Chrome's art from so long ago?" Mukuro asked with a little bit of pride in his girlfriend's skill. Chrome didnt want the conversation to continue, she didn't want to fall back into the cycle of love and lust between Boss and her. He always did this to her. He always did everything she hoped Mukuro would do. She knew, that he didn't know that, that was why she kept clinging to Boss for so long. No matter how many times she used and rejected him, she still clung to him, giving him the smallest amount of hope.

"Yea, it was really beautiful, I'm glad you guys are pursing your goals." He said with the sincerest voice he had. He couldn't tell Mukuro he kept it, because it was a mamento of the first time he and Chrome made love.

"Thank you Boss, but maybe you should let it go." Chrome mumbled loud enough for him to hear. She knew it would hurt him, but she wanted Boss to move on. She wanted to stop hating herself for abusing him. But she hoped he wouldn't, she hoped he would continue to be only hers.

Tsuna's jaw clenched. He knew what she was implying, but he refused to stop loving her. He didn't care if he was just going to be used by her, because he loved her. "Ok, but only until you give me a better one."

Chrome hated him for that. She hated that she loved how he refused to abandon her. She knew she was going to use him again. She knew they were both going down the same path. She hated herself for wanting it again. "I promise Boss." She smiled at him. The smile he fell in love with.

He hated himself for smiling back at her, he knew what that smile meant. He knew she was going to use him again. He knew they were going to pretend nothing ever happened. He knew she was going to go back to Mukuro after. He knew she was going to break his heart again... but he wanted her. Oh god how how he needed her. He never would stop loving her.

"Tenth!" Gokudara cried, ruinng up behind his friend. Enma followed along, but tripped over a rose bush. "Mukuro and Chrome you guys are also going to be attending here?" He asked surprised to run into the mysterious couple. They simply nodded. Enma manged to catch up and asked the same as Gokudara. They replied the same.

"Isn't it great, we all get to spend time together, outside of the mafia." Enma said cheerfully. He had built a strong bond with all of his bestfriend's guardians. They all agreed and smiled. They talked for a little bit. They also exchanged room numbers of their dorms, as to meet up later. On the surface both Tsuna and Chrome acted normal and friendly, but only they knew how strained and complex their relationship was. They kept flashing looks at eachother in between the conversation. Tsuna's was love. Chrome's was lust.

"It was honestly entertaining ruining into the storm guardian and the boss of the Simon family, but Chrome and I have matters to attend too." Mukuro told them. He hated the mafia, but he actually developed a camaraderie with the guardians and Simon family. He bid them fair well. He and Chrome walked away from them, away from the garden. Tsuna watched her as she left. At the last second she slowly turned and looked back. Tsuna gasped at her eye, it wasn't lust, it was the smallest amount of love. The same small amount that gave him hope.

That night Tsuna was wide awake in his dorm. He could hear Enma snoring next to him. He smiled at himself, Chrome wasn't going to slip away. She was going to the same university as him. She couldn't distance herself. He had a few classes with her. He had a chance to rebuild their broken friendship. He knew that was impossible...

He heard a small, timid, knock on his door. He knew eventually it would happen if he stayed up long enough. He hated that he waited for her.

He opened the door ever so slowly. He peeked his head out of the door. She was there. Her hair was in her pinapple style. She had a white tank top, purple and orange pjs, and flip-flops. She was looking at him innocently.

"Boss... did I wake you?" She asked, knowing full well he stayed up waiting for her. He wanted to be angry at her. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was also wearing the pjs he brought her when he found out she slept in the cold. He wanted to be angry, but he was happy. Chrome was in front of him. For that moment she was his, only his.

"N-No, I couldn't sleep. So what's up?" He asked, he couldn't resist her. She gave him a sad pout.

"Me either, I was hoping you could stay with me until I do?" She asked, almost begged. It was an innocent question. Tsuna wanted to reject her, the way she had to him. He want to yell at her to go find her boyfriend. He didn't want to betray Mukuro.

"Yea, I don't mind, but Enma is sleeping in here." He implied that they wouldn't be alone. She nodded full of innocence. Nothing she did was bad, but the intentions were.

"It's ok, I don't have a roomate, and Mukuro is already a sleep in his dorm, if he was awake I would bother him and not you, Boss." She tried to explain her reason for coming over. They both knew she was lying. It didn't matter if Mukuro was asleep or not. It only mattered that she could spend one more night with Boss.

Tsuna wanted to feel guilty, he knew he would the day after, but he wanted one more night with Chrome. "Oh ok let's go, but I'm only staying until you fall asleep ok?" He said. It was a lie.

Chrome smiled. That innocent smile that Tsuna latched on too. They walked in the dark night. They didn't talk while sneaking to her dorm. She quickly unlocked her door. Both, her and Boss rushed inside. The door closed and locked.

Neither of them spoke. She was pressed against the door. He had his lips on hers. She moved her lips against his, craving more of him. She ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his strong warm body. He trailed kisses down her neck, he scooped her thighs and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his body. She was pinned between Boss and the door.

She moaned out as he grinded against her petite body. She arched her back in pleasure. She grabbed his face with both hands before roughly kissing him. She slid her fingers around his head and played with his hair. He slid his hands under her shirt, before taking it off completely. She shivered in pleasure, his strong hands were trailing up and down her back.

She focused her attention on the buttons of his shirt. Finishing the last one she ripped open his white shirt. He grunted when she bit his collar bone hard. He wrapped his arms around her after she slid off his shirt. He held onto her, walking them both to her bed in the corner of the small room. Moon light shined through her window.

Tsuna saw her face flushed, and she was panting. She kissed his shoulder. Sucked on his neck. Left butter fly kisses on his jaw line. Before meeting his lips as he laid her down on the bed.

After both were on the bed, Tsuna worked his way from her neck down to her pjs. He kissed and bit her lightly. Her moans increased as he worked his way down her soft pale body. He gently placed his hands on the elastic band of her pjs.

He paused. If he did this, there was no going back. This was his chance to stop hating himself, he just had to walk away and to the door. His grip on her pjs almost freed itself, until he heard her whimper. He looked up at her with wide eyes. She was looking away to the side, her face was red and she was almost begging for more. She was staring into his eyes, pleading with him to stay.

Tsuna's hair shadowed his eyes as he made his decision. He reached for her face, and firmly made her face him, before he smashed his lips against hers. He hated himself, but he loved her.

Chrome didnt want him to leave, she needed him more than Mukuro. She wished she could just be with him and only him. She hated that she only used him for this sole act of lust. She hated that he could never deny her, she hated how easy it was for her to use him.

She felt one of his hands on her lower back sliding down her pants. His other hand held her cheek as they swapped saliva. She reached back and undid her hairstyle and bra. One after the other, never breaking the kiss that meant the world to the both of them.

Tsuna released his grip on her cheek. He slid his hand down her body, and placed both hands again on her pjs. She gulped as he slowly pulled them off. He knew he would never walk away from this. Ever. They both knew neither of them would. He was up on his knees unbuttoning his pants. She sat up and helped him, kissing his abs, before roughly pulling them off. They both were completely naked. Tsuna wrapped his arms around her slowly laying her down as she continued to kiss his body. He slid one finger into her, he felt her juices overflowing. She repaid the favor wrapping one hand around his manhood. It was throbbing hard. They kissed softly against eachother. Chrome spread her legs around Tsuna. She bit his lower lip before pulling away.

He paused for a moment. He gazed into her purple orb. The only emotion staring at him, in that one moment was love. The only time it ever showed itself to him was the moment before he entered her, everytime. Even the first time.

He started slow, only beginning with his tip. She gasped when he entered her. She began to breath a little heavier. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper inside. He grunted, fully entering her.

They kissed eachother, moving in rythem with eachother. Tsuna pumped hard, forcing out her screams of pleasure. She broke the kiss as he pounded harder, and clutched his hair, burying her head in his neck. She tried to supress her cries of ecstasy. Tsuna increased the strength of his passion. She could only squeezed her legs around him tighter, never wanting him to leave her.

"Tsuna..." She moaned into his ear, almost climaxing. That drove him over the edge. He slammed harder into her, he could feel her insides tighten around him. A few more stokes...

"Nagi..." He groaned. He was clutching her tight. She loved the way he said that to her while they escaped reality with lust.

They both could feel the climax coming. Chrome squeezed Tsuna tighter almost crying in pleasure. Tsuna held her tight, he continued to give her passionate sex until...

"Boss!" She cried his name in climax.

They both cried out in climax.

Tsuna gave a few soft strokes before pulling out completely and collapsed on top of her. Only their heavy breathing could be heard. Chrome ran her hands through Boss's hair as he laid on top of her. Neither of them could move. She never wanted this moment to end. She always prayed the morning wouldn't come. Boss was hers, she didn't have to focus on her life, she didn't have to think about her boyfriend. She only wanted to cuddle with Boss. She smiled. Tsuna was resting his head next to her, and he was softly kissing her neck.

Tsuna eventually rolled off her. She rolled on top of him resting her head on his chest. Their hands and legs were intertwined. She could hear his heartbeat. It was fast, but was receding slowly back to a regular pace. Neither one spoke, they never had too. Tsuna knew what this was to Chrome, no matter how badly he wanted it to be love.

Chrome cuddled against his body. She was drawing circles with her hand on his chest. She was in complete bliss. Tsuna loved when he satisfied her, she wouldn't move out of bed, and only clutch his body until the morning came. He prayed morning never came. He wanted her all to himself, the women he loved.

Sleep soon came to the both of them. They fell asleep in eachothers arms. It was still dark when they woke. They never slept long, Chrome always woke up first.

"Boss..." She whispered tapping one finger onto his chest. "Wake up please."

He slowly opened his eyes, staring into her purple orb. He wanted to smile and kiss her, but he knew what was happening. "Chrome..."

She slowly sat up, and covered her chest with her blanket. He knew she was waiting for him to leave. She could never say it, but he knew. Her hair was covering the regret in her eyes. He hated this part. "Chrome can't we just-"

"Boss please..." She whispered. She could never face him after using him.

Tsuna wanted to refuse this one request, he wanted her to himself. He knew this was coming but always hoped it would be different. "But I lov-"

"I know..." She couldn't let him finish that sentence. She never would. She peeked at his expression it was the same as every other time he tried. A broken heart. She fought back the tears building in her eye.

"Just this once..." He pleaded. He didn't care if she didn't love him back, but he just wanted her to hear it. "Can't I just tell you how I feel..."

"No..." She looked away, and spoke the harsh truth. She hated when he did this, he knew she couldn't hear it. She was scared of her own response. What if she said it back, what if she didn't. She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't lose the one person who understood her.

Tsuna knew he was asking for too much. He knew how fragile she was. He let it go and got off the bed. He pulled on his pants and shirt. She refused to look at him as he prepared to leave. She only said one thing before he walked out the door. "This was the last time Boss..."

"I know Chrome..." He mumbled sadly. He knew she was lying, but he also knew how badly she wanted to believe her own words. He opened the door with out looking back. He softly closed it before leaving.

Finally alone. She clutched her blanket to her chest before breaking down in tears.

Tsuna was able to sneak back into his room and catch a couple more hours of sleep. He knew when he woke up, reality would set back in and he would lose her again. He did what he always did and pretended it never happened. Chrome was never his in the first place.

He was right, the next morning, Gokudara, Enma, and Tsuna were all at a breakfast dinner near campus waiting for Chrome and Mukuro.

"I hope you all haven't been waiting for long." Mukuro greeted the three.

Chrome was at his side, in her usual quiet voice she greeted them all. "Hello Boss, Enma, Gokudara."

They all greeted her back, Tsuna smiled at her. "Hey guys, glad you joined us." Tsuna replied, happy he was able to be with a few of his guardians and his best friend.

Chrome smiled back, with the smile that he fell in love with.

And he hated that he knew what it meant...

 **Thanks for reading, please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm thinking of making a sequel but this a one-shot**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue this story even though I planned only a one-shot but it kept nagging at the back of my head while I was trying to write Chrome's feelings. So yea I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

A Cold Night

"How was school, Tsuna?!" His mom asked as he walked home from Namimori high, it was his first year. Lambo and I-pin were eating. Kyoko and his mom were cooking dinner in the kitchen as Tsuna joined them.

He greeted his mom and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I had a few slip ups, but fine."

Kyoko smiled at him, "But you got a few answers right." He smiled back and scratched his cheek. He still couldn't believe he was dating his school crush and his idol. Dinner was placed on the table and they all sat down to eat. It was a lively meal like aways in the Sawada house hold.

Tsuna was walking his girlfriend home, as they talked. "Thanks for the food, Kyoko it was delicious as always." She smiled and nodded, but she seemed distant. "Um, is something wrong?" He asked with a bit of nervousness. She looked at him worried.

"Chrome told me she went back to Kokuyo Land. It doesn't have any power and its really cold tonight..." She explained her concerns to her boyfriend, he always helped their friends when something was wrong. He gave her a worried look before they stopped at her front door.

"What? She never said any thing to me." He had his hand on his chin worried. He should probably check on her.

"You know how she is. She likes hanging with us, but never talks about her self." Kyoko mumbled sadly. Tsuna put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a loving smile.

"Don't worry Kyoko I'll go check on her." He reassured his girlfriend, he gave her a kiss before saying good bye. She smiled, she knew she could trust him. She walked inside her home with a smile.

He began to walk, thinking and talking to him self. "Mukuro told me he abandoned Kokuyo Land for a closer hide out. I even visited it. Why would she stay there." Chrome barely involved her self with anyone, unless a problem arrived. He scratched his hair concerned and worried. "I should probably bring something warm."

He flew to his house through the window. He searched though his drawers. He needed to find something that would fit his mist guardian. "Oh here we go." He mumbled finding a black scarf, a puffy jacket, comfy pjs. He stuffed it in his school bag. He slipped on his own jacket and flew out the window.

It was pretty late when Tsuna arrived. Even with his clothes on it was freezing and he shivered. "There is no power and it looks completely alone..." He mumbled arriving at the front. He slowly entered growing more concerned for his friend. "Everything is gone..." He noticed that it was empty.

He searched for a good while, through many doors. He was at the top floor, his hand on the door knob of a room in the corner. He slowly opened it. His eyes grew slowly, into big worried obrs. "Chrome..." She was alone next to the wall, the moonlight shined on Chrome's body as she slept. Her school uniform was her blanket, and her bag was a pillow. She had her hair down, and was facing the wall. She hugged her body and shivered from the cold.

He didn't hesitate to run up to his friend's side. She couldn't sleep like this. He was nervous but gently shook her awake. She lifted her head and slowly looked back. "...Boss." She mumbled sleepy, but her nose was red and her cheeks were pale.

"Chrome..." He wanted to ask her, what she was doing, but she looked so cold. "I brought some clothes for for you, you shouldn't sleep like this." He mumbled with a blush, he looked away, and handed her his clothes. She was only in a tank top and white panties. She was shaking the whole time, and kept her innocent eye, but behind it was a look of want for the warm clothes.

"Boss I'm not cold." She mumbled. She sat up, leaning against the wall, with both legs on one side. She kept glancing at the warm clothes he had in his hands. He took a peek at her. He knew she wanted the clothes, but found it hard to accept people's kindness.

He left the pjs and scarf on the cold hard floor next to her. He took the big puffy gray jacket, and wrapped it around Chrome's petite body, while he mumbled. "It's ok Chrome. You're apart of my family, I want to help."

He finished hugging it around her body, and looked at her. She had a shocked expression, not believing his kindness. "Why...?" She asked, with an innocent confused look.

He smiled at her, the smile he gave all his friends. The Smile nobody gave Chrome, except only him. She stared at it and felt her lips lift up, if even a little. "Boss..." She mumbled while looking at the rest of the clothes. He slowly picked it up and placed it in her hands. He began to get up slowly.

"Ok Chrome make sure you stay warm, call me if-"

"Stay... please..." She mumbled looking down, fear of being alone etched in her body language. Tsuna stopped and stared. How could he say no to this simple request. He smiled at her and sat next to her.

"Of course Chrome you don't have to be alone." He said. He always treated her nice, for no reason. Chrome could never understand it, but needed it. She leaned her head her against his shoulder. He smiled at his friend and leaned his head back against the wall. He felt her body shift next to him. "C-Chrome what are you doing..." He mumbled with a blush.

"It's ok, because your Boss..." She mumbled. That's all he ever would be to her.

She was fidgeting under the puffy jacket, her soft legs and thighs were sticking out from under them, as she slipped on the comfy, purple and orange pajamas Boss brought for her, and wrapped the warm scarf around her neck and head. Her nose was covered by it, and she sighed at the warm pleasure. She slowly rested her head on Boss again, with a comfy expression. He couldn't help but be captivated by her inoccent, seductive act.

They cuddled together in the cold of the night, as sleep slowly began to come to them. They began to grow closer together, almost hugging eachother for warmth. Tsuna was leaning against the wall, Chrome was in his arms, resting her head in his chest. His warm jack was open and covered her for extra warmth.

Tsuna felt darkness began to overtake him, but felt movement on his chest. He opened one eye and looked down. Chrome was slowly lifting her head from her resting spot. Her scarf fell down to only her neck. Her eye was also barely open, but behind it was a look Tsuna would never forget. Love. He gasped as she lifted up her head, and embraced her warm, wet lips with his. She moved against his lips softly and innocently. Tsuna was a complete blank. He wanted to feel guilt, but her lips gave him a hot burning feeling he never felt for anyone, not even Kyoko. He slowly began to kiss her back, their lips in an innocent passion. She pulled away. Her eye was closed but she had a smile.

Tsuna never saw such beauty. She was gorgeous.

He looked a little panicked, he wanted to leave, this was wrong and he knew it. He had Kyoko. "Um, Chrome I should go..." He mumbled after their kiss. He had his head to the side and looked like he wanted to run away, but not from Chrome, from himself.

Tsuna knew if he stayed he was going to regret it. He loved that smile more than he should of. Chrome only cupped one hand on his cheek and slowly made him face her. He looked down at her. She looked at him with her innocent look.

"Nagi... my name is Nagi." She said looking directly into his eyes. She wanted his lips more than she should of. She was so alone, but Boss was with her. She felt safer with him, than with anyone else, and that scared her.

"Nagi..." He mumbled at her slowly, looking down at her with loving brown orbs. He stared into her purple orb. He slowly leaned down and hugged her lips with his own. She didn't fight it, she wanted it. Before Tsuna kissed her, he saw her eye, and wished he hadn't.

He wished he never saw the lust burning in her.

They kissed and hugged eachother for warmth, that first cold night.

Tsuna awoke the next morning as he felt himself being awakened. "Uh.." He opened his eyes and looked down at her with a smile. She was shaking his shoulder until he slowly woke up. When he did, she slowly lifted her self from him and stood up off from the ground.

"Boss, um, could you please..." She was looking away hugging one arm around behind the other. Tsuna could see the sun beginning to rise, and saw the light shine brightly on Chrome's face. Tsuna couldn't believe how beautiful her eye shined with the morning sun. He noticed her body language and understood what she was implying.

He slowly got up a little bit sad, before agreeing. "Um yea... I'll check on you later ok Chrome." He mumbled a trying to hide the rejection he felt. She simply nodded, as he began to fly out the window.

They never talked about that night to anyone...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A love that was...

Tsuna and Chrome didnt talk about that cold night in the weeks that followed. He wanted too, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. She was always acting as if everything was normal. She would be able to smile and laugh with his girlfriend and family. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if he still wanted to be with Kyoko. He didn't know what he felt for Chrome.

"Look at this one, Boss." Chrome said to him as she handed him a painting she drew. Tsuna, Chrome, and Kyoko were all staying after school in the classroom, talking. She had his scarf around her neck, as it was still cold. Tsuna knew he shouldn't of been this happy about her keeping it. He gave Kyoko a guilty look, but she was smiling at Chrome's drawing.

He looked at it and smiled. It was really good. Kyoko complemented her. Tsuna smiled at her, he loved seeing his friends pursing their goals. She smiled back. Tsuna gasped it was that smile he wanted to see since that cold night. He knew he shouldn't of wanted to see it, and he knew it meant something but couldn't fathom what it was.

Chrome missed Tsuna's lips more than she should of and knew it was wrong to want it. Kyoko was her friend. Chrome never intended to kiss him. She was at Kokuyo Land, hoping Mukuro would come looking for her, but instead Boss came...

Boss came for her, Boss was there when everyone ignored her.

She was going to kiss his cheek as a thanks for the warm clothes and comfort, but she reacted to the warm brown eye that was sleepily looking down at her that night. It was full of love. She craved his warmth and presence after she saw the look in his eye, and she knew it was wrong. That never stopped her from kissing him.

They all walked home and talked. Tsuna noticed how Chrome had her head buried in her new scarf. He smiled at her. She noticed his smile and gave him a look. That look that begged for his company. Tsuna didn't know how to react at the time.

He should of never reacted...

"Chrome don't tell me you are going back to Kokuyo Land all alone again..." Kyoko said sadly. Chrome looked at her and thought about it. Maybe Mukuro would come looking for her, maybe Boss would...

"Please don't Chrome, I don't want you to be cold." Tsuan said. He knew he would go back there if she was going to be alone. Chrome noticed the look behind his eyes. She hid the lust in her own eye before answering.

"Yes I am." She simply said. She knew he would come chasing after her. She wanted him to herself, and being around Kyoko made it hard.

Both Tsuna and Kyoko gave her a worried look. "I don't like it Chrome." Kyoko cried and hugged her friend. Chrome tried to comfort her, but looked at Boss with a look he couldn't say no to. He gulped at the lust in her eye. He didn't want to betray Kyoko. He already did, he couldn't do that again.

"It's ok, Boss will walk me home to make sure I'm safe, right Boss?" Chrome told her friend, hiding the guilt buried deep with in her eye. Both Kyoko and Chrome looked at him.

He hated that he was attracted to her smile, more than Kyoko's. He simply nodded, and told his girlfriend not to worry, and that he would take care of her. They walked Kyoko home, she was relieved at the kindness of her boyfriend...

Tsuna looked uncomfortable walking her home. He knew what he was doing was wrong. Chrome also knew, but she had been craving him. She couldn't stop thinking of that night. Neither of them wanted to want eachother, but he loved her, and she needed him...

"Are you ok Boss?" She asked innocently, as if nothing was strange about their friendship. He looked at her. He hated how she pretended everything was fine.

"Chrome what are we doing?" He asked, bowing his head in shame.

She looked down, she understood his question, but didn't want to. She just wanted it to happen with out having to talk about it, like the first night. "I'm all alone in Kokuyo Land..." She her voice cracked a little. Tsuna gave her a sad look.

"Then why are you there?" He asked worried for his friend. That was all he wanted to see her as... but he knew he was wrong.

"I was hoping Mukuro would look for me... but instead you came." She mumbled. She was looking at him, despite the tears almost forming. Tsuna gasped. She just wanted Mukuro to look for her. She wanted to be loved. Tsuna felt jealous at the way she wanted him. He knew he shouldn't but...

"I'm glad you came Boss." She said with that smile. He hated how it made him feel. He knew he shouldn't of wanted to see it, but it was an innocent smile that she reserved for when she actually felt joy.

They arrived in Kokuyo Land with a surprise. The Kokuyo gang was looking around the place for something. Chrome stopped completely shocked at everyone looking for her. Mukuro walked next to them as he spotted them. "Mukuro!" Chrome cried, hugging him. Tsuna hid the pain in his heart.

"Thank you for watching Chrome, Young Vongola. She suddenly disappeared and we searched when we noticed she wasn't coming back." Mukuro explained. Tsuna hid the anger that he began to feel arise in him. They were just waiting for her to come back. They didn't go looking for her the second they knew she was gone. He flew to her the second he found out she was alone.

Mukuro didn't hesitate to kiss his beloved Chrome. Tsuna bit his lower lips in frustration. He wanted to run until he saw her pull away. She opened her eye, and glanced in his direction, she had a look of guilt and lust mixed in her. He knew she was only going to be Mukuro's, but the look in her eye, told him that she still wanted him. He hated the joy he felt at her look.

Tsuna bid a farewell as they walked away from Kokuyo Land to their new hide out. He stayed there as they left. Chrome looked so happy in Mukuro's arms.

He only gazed at them...

He walked to the room were they shared that first night together. He wanted to remember one more time before locking it in the back of his mind. He didn't know how long he was alone thinking to himself. Before he knew it, it was night. He stared off into the window, enjoying one last memory.

Chrome was never his anyways...

He was about to fly away, until he noticed a pinapple hairstyle walking to Kokuyo Land. "Chrome..." He mumbled from the window as she entered Kokuyo Land, before she did, she looked around to check if anyone followed her.

He waited, he always waited for her after that day. He heard a click as the door to the room he was in opened. She stepped in, not expecting Boss to be in there. She stood still as she noticed his presence.

He was standing by the window, his clothes and hair blowing in the wind. His uniform was loose, and revealed more than Chrome expected to see. She stared at him, hunger in her eyes. He didn't say anything as he approached her. He didn't care anymore. She was in front of him.

"B-Boss, I didn't think you would be here, but I hoped-" She didn't finish as he pressed her against the wall and kissed her. He didn't care why, he didn't care how, and he didn't care if she belonged to Mukuro.

He cared that she was there for him...

Chrome slowly began to kiss back, she still had his scarf around her. He pulled it down a little and kissed her neck. She lifted her head, as she moaned. "B-Boss, please keep this a secret. I don't want Mukuro to find out." She begged.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but Boss was able to give her something Mukuro never could. The love she desperately needed. Mukuro liked her, but she could always tell it wasn't the same as the way Boss cared for her. Boss didn't hesitate to do anything he could for her smile. Nor ever denied her.

But she couldn't bare to leave Mukuro.

He wanted to protest. He wanted to stop. He wanted to tell her it was all wrong, all of this. He knew he couldn't. "Ok, I won't Nagi..." He whispered into her ear with a husky voice. She shivered after he said that.

"Thank you Tsuna." She whispered back and kissed him. They both knew it was wrong, they had other people that they belonged too, but they felt more alive in the few hours togethers they shared, than their whole relationship with the ones they were supposed to love.

The months had passed slowly. Tsuna couldn't bare the guilt he had in him and asked Kyoko to meet him in the park.

Chrome would still show up at Kokuyo Land and call him, he would fly through the night just to be with her. They wouldn't go past kissing and spending the night together. Tsuna wanted more, he wanted a relationship with her. He was going to break up with Kyoko for her. He only prayed she would do the same for him.

"Is something wrong Tsuna?" His girlfriend asked looking at him with concern. He was looking down the whole time and his eyes were shadowed.

"Kyoko... I don't know how to say this, but I..." He tried to say but he kept choking up. He knew this was the right thing to do. It wasn't fair to her. He just feared that Chrome would want him to stay with Kyoko. That scared him.

"What is it Tsuna?" She asked worried. He was almost crying, she never seen him this sad. He then looked at her with all the guilt that had manifested over the months. She gasped, she couldn't bare the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyoko... but I think we should break up..." He mumbled sadly. The rest was all a blur to him. They argued and cried. He couldn't focus. He couldn't believe he was breaking up with his school crush. But he didn't love her. He remembered being slapped as she ran away with tears. He didn't remember walking home.

But he remembered the call he received from her. "Boss... I'm at Kokuyo Land..." She mumbled, a little bit of lust in her voice. Why couldn't she just love him...

He took off into the sky in her direction. He was going tell her about his break up and tell her his feelings for her. He arrived through the window he always flew in. His eyes were still red from tears. Chrome was about to kiss him until she noticed this.

"B-Boss...?" She never saw him like this. She didn't like it. He was supposed to be her pillar. The person who could convey his love into the kiss and touch she craved. He understood her. He knew how alone she felt. She didn't want the person who gave her what she needed to be like this. Broken.

"C-Chrome, I have something to tell you..." He choked out. She found it strange that he would want to talk. They barely did during these nights. She had a confused worried look on her, but the lust never left her.

"Tell me Boss..." She purred out, kissing his neck and stoking his hair, she comforted him. Tsuna smiled at her concern. This was right, he knew he lover her. He placed his hands on her waist and looked at her eye as she pulled away from his neck.

"I-I broke up with Kyoko." He mumbled sadly at her. He wanted to wait for her reaction first. Her body became stiff after he finished.

He wasn't supposed to leave Kyoko. This wasn't supposed to mean anything to either of them. She knew he had feelings for her, but to leave Kyoko. Chrome knew why he did, but refused to believe it. "Why... Boss?" She asked innocently. She gazed into his eyes, almost scared of his answer.

Tsuna wished he didn't see the look in her eye, and pretended not to notice. "B-Because... I don't love her, I think I'm in lo-" He couldn't finish his sentence as she pressed her lips against him. He couldn't believe her action. He honestly felt at that moment, she felt the same way about him. He kissed her back full of passion.

She had a smile while she pulled away. "Boss... I need you." She mumbled seductively. Tsuna was lost in emotion and obeyed. They went father that night than any other night before. They didn't go all the way, but they embraced eachother top less while swapping saliva, on a makeshift bed they created with their shirts and jackets.

It was the first night Tsuna almost confessed his love...

Tsuna awoke first that night and hugged her as she clutched his bare chest. He felt like he finally had Chrome. She slowly stirred from sleep. She looked up at him, he was smiling down at her, but her eye grew in horror as she slowly pushed herself off of him. "This was a mistake..." She mumbled.

Tsuna felt something shatter in him when she said that as she slipped on her shirt, and jacket. She hesitated, before also putting on her scarf. She dared to look at his reaction before she ran out the door. A broken heart. "I'm sorry Boss..." She tearfully said, running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**now that I finished one story I can focus more on this one. I hope you guys enjoy. Pleas read and review**

Chapter 4

October 24th

Tsuna was staring at the front of the classroom with a lonely, broken gaze. She was aslo in the class. He hated how she could mange to be perfectly fine around everyone. It had been a couple of weeks since she ran away from him. He would be around his guardians, but never really paid attention. They noticed it. They would ask. Tsuna would apologize and try to focus on the topic. But she would give him a flash of guilt here and there. He couldn't ignore it, but he couldn't acknowledge it either. He knew if he did he would lose himself in her beautiful eye.

"So what is everyone doing after school?" Tsuna asked everyone, as they all ate lunch on the roof together. Like always. Tsuna misses those days, those ordaniry school days. Yamamoto told him baseball practice. Gokudara apologized to the tenth, saying Reborn needed him for something. Ryohei mumbled something about boxing to the extreme, while eating. Kyoko wasn't around. Tsuna stared at the empty spot next to him. She couldn't be around him anymore.

Chrome didnt answer. She just made circles on the ground with her finger nervously. She looked like she needed to ask him a favor, but couldn't face him. Gokudara smiled at her nervously. "Chrome don't you have something to ask the Tenth." Chrome knew what he was implying, but how could she ask that. Tsuna looked confused and concerned.

"Is something wrong Chrome." Tsuna asked worried. She was still his friend...

Her eye darted to him. She gulped and asked him. "B-Boss could you help me pick up something." She only had a small nervous smile. Tsuna didn't know what to do. How could he be alone with her. But it looked important. He gave her a nervous smile back.

"Y-Yea Chrome, what is it?" Tsuna asked innocently. He didn't want to look into her eye, but he did...

"Don't worry about it tenth!" Gokudara blurted in. Yamamoto smiled and agreed.

"Yea, just help Chrome take it where she needs ok haha" Yamamoto cheered, completely oblivious to the bond between Boss and Nagi.

Tsuna gave them a confused look and a slow nod. He glanced at Chrome and saw that smile. Tsuna felt happy, but he tried to shake it away. She left him. He couldn't let himself feel that again. He wouldn't. Chrome was his friend and so was Mukuro.

They were walking down the street in silence. Tsuna didn't know what to say. She was still acting normal. He felt worse for trying to do the same. "Um... Are you cold?" He asked. It was still cold and windy. Chrome hated her self for clinging on to that warm scarf. She was trying to be normal, but she was shaking alittle as Tsuna took of his jacket and handed it to her. She grew scared before she rejected it.

Tsuna realized what he was doing. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to..." But he had no idea what he was doing, anyways. They were friends. Why were they like this. They could only walk in silence.

When they arrived in Kokuyo Land, Tsuna was pressed against the wall by her lips. Tsuna had wide eyes. She shouldn't be doing this again. "Chrome stop..." He begged. She hesitated for a sec.

"But your Boss." She said sadly and honestly. She stared into his eyes. Her eye was so innocent, but behind it was a hint of fear. She was scared of losing him. She didn't want to lose the only person who was always kind to her. Tsuna knew they both wanted more, but he couldn't let this continue.

He softly took a few steps away from her. He hated the panick he saw in her eye. "W-Where is the, um, thing we need." Tsuna tried to mumble. She only remained quiet. Tsuna dared to look at her. She only nodded and led him to the same room she had left him in a few weeks ago. He wanted to say something to her.

"Chrome why are you doing this to me...?" He asked as they entered the room. "You have Mukuro." He needed to at least know why their friendship was destroyed. Chrome looked scared of answering him. He took a step foward getting closer to her worried. She only looked down.

"Boss... your important to me." She knew he wanted a better answer, but she didn't want to lose him, but she also needed more of him. She kissed him again. He gave in to her for a split second. He knew he was going to lose. He used all his willpower to break away.

"... I can't keep doing this Chrome, your my friend." He whispered slowly. If he could save the little bit of what was left of their friendship, maybe he could rebuild it. She stiffened in his arms. Tsuna knew his heart would break again if he gave in. He gazed at her face. It was so scared. She was biting her lip, looking at him with a little bit of fear, and guilt in her eyes. She knew she was only using him, but he was Boss. Couldn't he understand that...

Tsuna couldn't understand why she was so scared. As if she lost this, then she wouldn't be able to go on. She was still in his arms, but broke away. Completely scared. He didn't know how to act. Until she walked away. He slowly began to chase after her, but stopped after only a few steps. "Chrome..." He mumbled with wide eyes. She picked up a gift box in a corner that Tsuna barely noticed. It was flat, but long and wide, half her size. She was shaking in fear, before she handed it to him.

Tsuna broke inside. She was so scared of giving him a gift. He felt so guilty for denying her earlier. "Is this for me?" He choked out. He didn't understand why she was giving this to him. She was looking to the side with a nervous blush. It was the first time he ever saw her like that. She only nodded and said.

"Happy birthday Boss..." She whispered nervously trying to shove the gift in his hands.

He could only stare at her with his brown orbs. "...It's my birthday?" He mumbled surprised. She remembered. He complete forgot. Chrome grew more nervous. It was hard enough to build up the courage to give him a birthday gift, but he wasn't even aware that it was today. She only nodded and grew more red.

Tsuan felt something he didn't want too. Happy. How could he not be. She was opening up to him. She was never good at expressing her self. He slowly reached and took it from her hands. She was shifting her feet nervously. She didn't have a lot of money, so she did the only thing she could for her boss. She was biting her fingernail nervously as he slowly tore aways the gift wrap. Tsuna looked at her nervous body language and grew a smile.

Before he looked down at the gift he looked into her eye. He couldn't believe what he saw. Love. She was staring at him. She was scared he wouldn't like it. She wanted him to love it as much as he loved her. He gasped when he saw it. It was his family. She had painted a portrait of all the people he cherished. Everyone in it had a smile. Tsuna could only smile back at the people he loved smiling at him.

She painted the most beautiful gift Tsuna had ever recived. "C-Chrome this is..." He could only stare in wonder at her. She was squirming were she stood. She didn't know if Boss enjoyed the gift. She was going to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry if it's no-" She tried, but he had his lips on her. He knew his fate was sealed when he kissed her, but he loved her. She was staring with a wide eye, until she grew a soft smile during the kiss. She craved his warmth. Tsuna placed the painting against the wall gently while he continued the embrace. They both gave in to eachother.

It was a beautiful blur to them. They kissed against the wall. They both became more daring and aggressive, losing themselfs in two different emotions. Tsuna loved her. She needed him...

She was nibbling on his ear, as he kissed her neck and began to unbutton her uniform. She was only wearing the shirt and skirt. She began to work on his shirt also. She focused her lips on his. She was nervously fumbling with his shirt. They were both going past a bridge they knew would destroy them, but they didn't care any more. Chrome didnt want to give it to anyone else. Boss was always there for her, he cared for her. He protected her. She wanted him to be her first.

Tsuna slowly pulled her shirt away and kissed her shoulder as she puled his off. She began to work on his pants. Tsuna didn't panick. He wanted this. He loved her and the beautiful gift she gave him. That innocent gift made him hers. Only hers...

He slowly placed his hands on her skirt. He looked at her first. She gave a nervous nod. She had a look in her eye, Tsuna would chase after for the rest of his life. Love. That love that gave him all the hope he needed to take another heartbreak.

He pulled it down slowly. She kissed him while he pulled off his pants. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. She was a little nervous revealing her private body parts. She nervously pulled down her last bit of underwear. She tried to hide her body in front of Boss. She felt he would think she was ugly. She was looking away with her eye closed. She was covering her self with her arms. "B-Boss it's my first time..." She whispered scared, and nervous. Tsuna gasped a little she was never intimate Mukuro.

He placed his hand on her cheek. She dared to open her eye and look at his loving orbs. She had a fear in her eyes that went away after he said something she would cherish forever.

"You're beautiful Nagi..." He whispered before he kissed her. She kissed him back. She undid her hair after they broke the kiss.

She was ready. Tsuna slowly lifted her legs and she wrapped them around his body. Tsuna was softly kissing her breast as she ran her hands through his hair, moaning. He left a trail of saliva as he kissed his way up her soft, beautiful, pale, body. He kissed her lips again. She kissed back softly and with more passion than any time before. Because this wasn't a moment of lust for her. This was her moment of love for him.

"Boss..." She whispered to his ear after the kiss, implying she was ready. He only grunted at the way she said his name. He took his time, not wanting to hurt her. She was bitting her lips with a look of pain. Boss was kissing her neck, and patient. She slowly began to move against him. They both began to groan at the motion. Neither felt anything like this before. They wanted more.

He slowly pushed her off the wall. He kept her lifted with his hand on her waist and lower back. He slowly began to lift her up and down, as he also pumped in and out of her. She had both her hands on his cheeks kissing down to him with all the emotions buried deep with in her. "Boss... it feels... great..." She moaned out in between pants. She was barely able to keep her passionate kiss, he was making her shiver in pleasure. She let go of his face and wrapped one hand around his neck for support, and her other around his hair. She was squeezing her tiny body against Boss's strong dependable body.

He would grunt and moan as they kissed. He loved being inside her. She was warm and tight. He could feel her sqeeze around him. They were both getting close. "Nagi I'm about to..." He moaned out. She nodded along in pleasure. She was only able to give him desperate kisses as she felt her climax coming.

"Me too... Tsuna.." She moaned out with heavy breaths. He slammed into her few more times before Chrome squeezed and clutched his body with all she had. He released inside of her as her juices gushed around him. His legs were weak. He slowly laid them both on the clothes on the ground.

Chrome could only breath heavily and rest on his chest. Tsuna was about to move, but she was clutching his body tight. Scared that reality would set in if he moved. He could only stare at her. Then he moved his eyes to a painting next to them lying on the wall. He smiled and kissed her head as they both fell asleep. He didn't care right now. She was his and he was hers...

They slept in Kokuyo Land, while eveyone else was waiting for Tsuna and Chrome for his surprise party. They asked Chrome to distract Boss until they were ready for his birthday. Boss and Nagi never showed up...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breakfast with sinners

Boss mentally relived everything between the relationship of him and his beloved Nagi. He didn't know if he should chuckle or cry at how they ended up so broken. She could never leave Mukuro, no matter how many times she silently begged her Boss to make her cry in ecstasy. Only to end up, both emotionally abused every morning.

He smiled back at the one Nagi was giving him as both her and Mukuro took a seat across the booth, at the table they were all sitting in.

"Did you sleep well, Chrome?" He asked, knowing she loved cuddling in his arms after they fucked. Chrome hated the question he asked her. He knew the truth. But she also knew he was only hurt from the rejection in the morning. He wanted her to feel guilty, because he was dying in the inside, tired of being constantly used.

But she smiled at him.

"Yes Boss, I was warm." She whispered with a smile. That smile. Her smile. The one he always lost too.

He kept his usual attitude, but she could feel the clench in his jaw and the resolve lost in his eyes. She knew he would be the one to chase after her tonight.

Mukuro never would find out. He didn't care for Nagi.

"Oh, I was rather cold." Tsuna mumbled as the waitress came to take the order of the five people sitting at the table.

Her heart shattered with guilt at his replie. Because she knew it was the truth. She knew her beloved Boss was destroyed in the inside because of her. The guilt gave her so many sleepless nights. Nights she cried. Nights she begged herself to just let him go. Nights she was cold. Nights she begged Boss for more. Nights she wished she could leave Mukuro. Nights that felt like the one when she first kissed her Boss. That night she was full of fear, loneliness, the cold, and ruined everything with her only friend...

But they both knew he would give her his warmth and he would remain cold. Like that first, cold, almost winter, night.

Mukuro wrapped his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder as he ordered. "Just coffee for me." He spoke, but Boss narrowed his eyes for a flash before anyone could notice and recomposed himself easily. But she did. She noticed everything about her Boss. Because he was hers.

Nagi wasn't his. She never was.

"Coffee for me too, with an omelet and toast please." Boss kindly spoke to the cute lady. Chrome narrowed her eye at the way the waitress blushed at the handsome mafia boss. She then glanced at her Boss, he was smiling politely at her. Chrome did feel jealous. Boss was hers. Only hers. She knew how to hide her jealousy though, as he had other lovers before, trying to forget about Chrome. But he would always do the same as he did with Kyoko. Chase after Nagi, let the guilt build up, and end his current relationship, trying to build one with the woman he loved.

Only to be rejected time after time.

"I'll have the same as Boss." Chrome spoke with her normal voice. She didn't really care what she ate, but the waitress was annoyingly flirting with him. Boss widened his eyes for a single second at her words, then narrowed.

Chrome barely tried to involve herself unless they were alone. She was jealous and he knew it. He felt smug. But lost it just as quick. He knew that it didn't matter. He belonged only to her. He could never sever the chain that binded his heart to her. He tried many times, with other females, but Chrome was always occuping his thoughts. One of them would find the other. They would only make love. Then again. And again. Until he was riddled with guilt and broke his relationship with the poor girl.

Gokudera and Enma ordered, and the waitress left, but slowly. She had a giggle and one hand on Boss's shoulder. It slipped off his shoulder ever so slowly. She walked away in the direction Boss was facing. Swaying her hips for him to enjoy the view.

Chrome caught him staring. But what could she do. Didn't she want Boss to move on? No. That was a lie created from her guilt. She hated seeing him with other ladies. She knew that he never knew that was why she would fuck him over and over again, riding him even after they both climaxed. Pleasing him in ways that made him hold her with such a rough, but ecstatic embrace. She would, when nobody was looking, day or night, even when his current girlfriend would be nearby. He would try to resist, but only with empty words. He wanted it just as much as she did.

Tsuna glanced at her. She was staring back at him, with a face completely normal, but he saw it. Did he care if she was jealous? Yes. It had to mean something, if she was, right?

He smiled at his family. "So what's everyone's first class?" He asked warmly. They all made plans to eat an early breakfast, before their first class as university students.

"Mines is physics Tenth!" Gokudera said with his usual response, but not as loud as when he was a teen, having calmed down a bit. Mukuro laughed, pleasantly surprised.

"I do as well Hayato, would you care to accompany eachother after we eat, I don't believe your Tenth is smart enough for such a course." Mukuro jokingly mocked both Gokudera and Tsuna.

Gokudera scowled at him, but Tsuna chuckled. "He's right Gokudera, but that's ok, I have Italian History. Reborn really wants me to take it. Mafia and stuff." He sighed out at the end. He was already informed of his mafia's history, but Reborn kept shooting him until he agreed. Stating it was important to understand the roots of the mafia and the culture around it.

Enma timidly spoke. "I have agriculture. I want to own a farm one day. Maybe when I'm done with all this mafia business." Tsuna smiled at his best friend. He pictured the Simon family running a farm. He would definitely visit them if they did. He encouraged his friend, but then turned to her.

"I have Italian History, I believe with you Boss." She simply stated. He smiled at her and then at everyone else as their drinks and food arrived. Boss was the last to recive his order, even though she was the closest to him while handing them their food.

"Thank you." Boss spoke as the same waitress handed him his coffee. She smiled and winked at him.

"Be careful, it's hot!" She warned, but it came out teasingly. Their hands were clasped together longer than Chrome liked.

She left in the same manner, giving Boss a good view again. But he felt something tucked in his hand holding the coffee mug. He placed it down and opened his hand. Scribbled on piece of paper from her notepad, was her name and number written in cute handwriting.

"Eeh?" He was shocked, with a blush. He snapped his head at the blonde beauty that handed him her number. She giggled at his actions, but winked again. Everyone else noticed his weird behavior and stared at what was in his hands.

"Kufufuf... I see you still can't be around ladies while keeping your composure, Young Vongola." Mukuro teased his good friend. Tsuna gave a nervous laugh at his words.

'Only with Nagi...' He was hit with guilt at the thought of sleeping around with his mist guardian's other half.

"Way to go Tenth, you're a natural when it comes to the ladies. Remember the Ninth's retirement ball." Gokudera spoke, referring to the night he caught the Tenth with someone under the blankets. He never saw her face, as the Tenth hid her, while he begged him to leave. He left, but only after shouting words of encouragement and pride. Never seeing Nagi's naked body on the bed behind Boss.

'He still remembers that!' Tsuna cringed. That was the closest that they were ever caught. It was a party in the Ninth's Mansion and Mukuro didn't attend, he refused to involve himself with the mafia, but Nagi did. They snuck into a room that the Ninth gave to Boss, during his visits to Italy.

The party was lively and there were many gorgeous ladies from many families. The families drank amongst eachother, laughing and dancing the night away. The Ninth and Boss's family were all trying to set him up with someone, but he only focused on the beautiful girl alone in the party, who arrived late.

Her lavish, but skin tight back dress, leaving her back bare. The way it made her perky cleavage squeeze together. How it had a slit on the side of her left thigh, going up just before her waist, showing her smooth pale skin. The silver necklaces that choked her neck, a skull dangling from one. A strand was tucked behind her ear, showing off her Vongola Mist Earing to Boss. The way her hair was done into a bun, completely different from her pinapple style, it was an elegant mess of purple. Her silver eye patch. And that smile she continued to flash him from across the room.

She was so beautiful that night.

 _"Bossu!" She moaned as they were in his room alone. They were still in their formal wear. He was in a black suit with a black tie, and red dress shirt. Only his pants and belt undone, but still around his waist._

 _He was pounding her from the back, she was bent down with her back arched. Her knees at the edge of the bed and her head buried in the soft mattress. Her hands clutching the blankets as she screamed in joy. Her dress was pulled up to her tiny waist and her white lace panties were around her knees, keeping them squeezed together. They kept fucking, as the sound of music and cheers outside muffled her cries of pleasure._

 _He pulled out and grabbed her, forcing her to turn over on the bed to lay down. He roughly pulled her dress up and off of her, then yanked her panties next to the tossed away dress. He kissed her as he unhooked her bra. She was trying to tear away his clothes as he continued to slam into her, only able to take off his suit and unbutton his shirt, with desperate hands of pleasure. She was bitting her lower lip, trying to silence herself, but he buried himself as deep as he could, and forced out a cry._

 _"Tsuna... Bossu... Don't stop!" She gasped out in between her heavy breathing, moans and screams. He was firmly grasping her tender thighs, spreading them wide apart in the air with his warm hands, as he was on his knees, ramming his throbbing member into her pink, soaking wet, grotto. She could only lie on her back, lost in bliss and quivering in pleasure. Her bosom was arched upwards as it bounced with each pump. Her face to the side, hiding her eye patch, but not the heat of lust spread across her cheeks. Her eye would roll back. She would bite her lower lip. Clutch at his shirt with her fragile hands. Wrap her fingers around his tie, forcing him down for a kiss when she missed his bruised, and abused, lips. Reach for his abdomen, or chest, running her hands over his sculpted body._

 _Knock, knock, knock._

 _They both grew wide eyes. He quickly pulled out and tucked himself in his pants. She panicked. Nobody could see them like this. They both wrapped the blankets around her. The door was opening to reveal the storm guardian._

 _"Tenth, the Ninth wants you to meet someone, a lady from the family of naros! T-Tenth!" Gokudera fumbled at the end, seeing the Tenth. He had a light sweat, only in his unbuttoned pants and open dress shirt, with the tie around his neck. She was using it as a leash._

 _"Hiee! G-Gokudera! Th-This isn't a good time! Please leave!" Tsuna cried, flustered at how exposed he was. It was obvious what he was doing. He was in front of the bed trying to block the view of his female partner hidden by the sheets._

 _Gokudera grew beat red, understanding how he intruppted an intimate moment for the Tenth. He didn't know who was under the sheets, but most likely a woman from the party, who belonged to a high class family. The Tenth was probably trying to make an alliance. "Sorry Tenth! I will inform the Ninth, you are occupied! Enjoy yourself! You're amazing Tenth! She probably is as well!" He was continuing to praise his leader, while Tsuna was shoving him out the door. He then locked it with a sigh of relief._

 _He neared the bed. He smiled when he heard her adorable giggle. The one that was full of life. He never heard it when others were around. That laugh was always empty. But this one, it was only for his ears to hear..._

 _Boss climbed back into bed and snuck under the sheets with Nagi. His shirt and pants flew out of the sheets. But the tie, and her necklace stayed as they spent the rest of the night together._

Enma woke them out of their thoughts. "T-Tsuna you were with someone that night?" He asked his bestfriend, unaware that he spent the night with a lady. Mukuro was aslo caught off guard by that, and narrowed his eyes at him...

Tsuna shot Gokudera a quick, but weak glare. He sighed in defeat. He stuttered nervous. Mukuro and Enma were staring at him, waiting for the juicy details, like always. But he never talked about moments with her...

"W-Well, Enma, Mukuro..." He was rubbing his neck nervously. "It's not really a big deal." He tried to refuse his friends' curious eyes.

Mukuro took a sip of his coffee, enjoying his old friend's usual timid attitude. "Please go on Tsunayosi." He teased. Enma agreed with a nodded, taking a bite of bacon. Gokudera tried to apologize to the Tenth in the background, but with no affect on the current situation. Chrome was blowing on the hot cup of her sweet creamy coffee. She took a sip, before she sighed at the situation Boss was caught in. Then a small mouse bite of her toast. Not really affected by the conversation, like always.

He glanced at her and mentally chuckled at how she was always able to hide everything so easily. He glanced back at their waiting eyes, even Gokudera looked curious. He gave in and told them half the truth. "Yes, I was with someone. Remember when all of us where drinking? " He waited for Gokudera and Enma to nod. Mukuro intently heard the story, they were always good. Chrome didn't nod, as she arrived later than everyone else, and that caught her ear. Tsuna continued when his two friends nodded. "Um, K-Kyoko and I snuck away after a few and we kind of had a relapse..."

He felt her eye peirce him for a sec, it was swollen with pain.

Chrome arrived late, but the party was still booming. Kyoko and Tsuna had repaired their friendship half a year back. Haru and Ryohei kept bringing them together until they were friends again. But that only caused their emotions to resurface. They did the act in the same room as Chrome, but only a few hours before she arrived. She never knew.

Boss believed Nagi was not coming, because Mukuro checked no on the dying will flame invitation. Kyoko had left with her brother. She was slightly intoxicated, but blew Tsuna a good bye kiss and walked out the door as Chrome walked in. They happily greeted eachother while Kyoko left and Chrome entered. Boss gasped at how beautiful Nagi was that night, and forgot all about his previous actions with his ex, only focused on his love.

Many of them had drank and lost track of time. There was no way Gokudera or Enma could confirm he walked in on the Tenth after Kyoko left. They gasped out at the information, while Mukuro just laughed his usual one.

Nagi took a sip of coffee again and asked him an unimportant question, but it was something she needed to know. "You need to pick one Boss, Kyoko or Haru?"

'You! It's always been you! Why can't you just accept that! Let me love you! Nagi... Please...' He was pleading with his eyes, but she was focused on her coffe, avoiding the gaze she knew was on her.

Everyone else nodded their heads and agreed with Chrome. "Kufufufu, Chrome is right Tsunayosi, who does your heart belong too?" He asked his friend, curious as to why he was never be able to keep a lasting relationship with any female. Especially after the many times he tried with both Kyoko and Haru.

Gokudera and Enma were just as curious as Mukuro, but she was the one who needed the answer the most. He timidly looked at his family's waiting eyes. He scratched his cheek, his eyes facing away from them, as he answered. "Um, Kyoko or Haru... I don't know why I keep going back to them. I guess, I just miss the way it was in the past. _Before it all changed_..." He honestly let out his emotions. They all heard the defeat in his voice.

"Tenth..."

"Tsuna..."

His two friends gasped out at his confession. Mukuro narrowed his eyes, but was concerned for his old friend, after his honest words. Tsunayosi began to hide most of his emotions when he officially became Decimo, acting as a true mafia boss, cold and aloof. But there were moments when he let his closest friends hear his pain.

They assumed he was talking about the regular school days of Namimori, before they were performing underhanded actions for the mafia. But that wasn't the case.

He only missed being Chrome's friend...

But now he was a broken soul, chained to her forever...

She felt a tug at her heart. 'I miss it too, Boss...' She could never forget how he always made sure she was involved with the family, no matter how shy she was.

She buried the memoris of their friendship, it was to painfull. When he tried to help I-pin, fuuta, and Lambo bake her a cake for her birthday, only for her to bake one for them instead, because no good Tsuna couldn't follow the recipe. The five of them ate in his room after she blew out the candles and made a wish. '...To be with Boss forever.'

How he invited her to go trick or treating with everyone, and when she said she didn't have a costume, he bought her a witch outfit. He was laughing with a smile, when he gave it to her, saying she had no more excuses. She was so happy the first time she went trick or treating.

He would always reach out to her with his kindness, because he cherished his family and wanted them all to be happy. But that night, when she kissed him, she lost her friend forever...

Tsuna glanced at their expressions and tried to steer away from the heavy moment that he caused. "But, what do you guys think, should I call her," referring to the hot waitress, that kept shooting him googly eyes. He looked down at the paper again, "should I call Cindy?" He asked his friends, trying to lighten up the mood.

She was a blonde bombshell. Short, but wavy, almost curled hair. A huge bust. Provocative, skimpy, jean shorts. Her eyes were olive green and had the most adorable nose.

"Tenth if you like her, you can definitely win her over!" Gokudera cheered, but that had the opposite affect.

'But I can't win over Nagi...'

"Kufufufu, maybe we can go on a double date, and as you illusionist, we can hide your obvious slip ups." Mukuro joked, enjoying his dark roasted brew.

Boss heard Nagi's empty giggle and she placed her hand on her boyfriend's arm. "Boss would probably need it." She joked along with him.

Enma gave a nervous answer. "She is pretty sexy, T-Tsuna if you aren't nervous around her, I say go for it."

Boss chuckled at everyone's response, even Nagi's. He agreed with them. "I'll probably shoot her a txt after classes are over. She is cute." He spoke glancing at the blonde again. She had a bounce in her step as she was serving other customers. She caught him enjoying her body, and smirked at him. Yup he was definitely going to hit up the sexy waitress later.

They had all finished eating and were heading out the diner. Boss made sure to leave a bigger tip than usually, as he really enjoyed her service. As they were all walking out the door, Boss was holding it open and the others were leaving. He felt a tap on his shoulder as the last one was leaving, Nagi. He turned his head to the same waitress that served them. She had her hand to her face pretending it was a phone and said, "Call me, ok, um I never got your name, hun?" She happily asked him.

Nagi lingered, slowly waking out the door as they talked. "Oh, sorry, I'm Tsunayosi, but everyone calls me Tsuna, and you bet I will. I would stay longer, but classes will be starting soon. It was nice meeting you Cindy." He replied as he left.

"It was nice meeting you too, fancy pants, I'll be waiting for your call." She teased him for going to college. She was waving as he turned. He smiled and, waved back.

Boss and Nagi were behind the other three. Chrome glanced at him. He sighed. "Do you care?"

"No, why? I'm with Mukuro." She had her head tilted, confused at the question. It was a lie. She did care, or else she wouldn't have glanced at him, to start the conversation.

He nodded his head, expecting that response. "I don't want to go on a double date with you." He told her with a cold voice. She grew a pout.

"But Boss, it would be fun." She whined at him. Pretending everything was normal. He sighed in defeat. It was so easy for her, but only when others were around. He might as well go along with it. He knew it didn't matter, if he acted cold or warm when others were around. She was always able to hide herself in her vault, that only opened when they were in their solitude.

"Fine, it probably will be, we never double dated before, have we Chrome?" He smiled at her. She nodded inoccently at him. But shivered when he leaned next to her right ear, the opposite side of her Vongola Mist Earing, and whispered, "I wonder if we can fuck in the bathroom without them finding out..." He finished, with a soft bite to her ear lobe. Nobody noticed.

He walked ahead of her, catching up with his family. She paused. She squeezed and rubbed her thighs together, squirming at the thought. She stared at Boss with lust. He glanced back with hungry, animalistic, eyes. Last night wasn't enough for him.

Boss was definitely going to visit her tonight...


	6. Chapter 6

They escaped reality that weekend.

"H-Hello Boss?"

"Ch-Chrome!" The new(actually old) van he was driving, swerved on the highway.

Ever since that day. When they first made love, they were avoiding eachother, he couldn't bare it, and she couldn't handle the guilt. Chrome would of been lying to herself if she said it was unintentional. Boss for the most part was a confused wreck. It had been many months since then, and many times his heart shattered. Many times they secretly repeated the sin.

His heart would skip in the few moments they shared. It wasn't many. A fleeting dream really. In those moments he never wanted to wake up.

It was summer vacation and he was taking a dive. He needed to get away from Namimori. He honestly needed to get away from her. His heart would break every time her and Mukuro would show up to an event together.

He told himself it was a mistake. Every single time he gave her himself. Every single time she would use and abuse him.

When he woke up the fist time they confessed their passion, she was gone.

He was broken. As he was the next time. The second time. The seventh time. He was utterly devastated, because after every time, she would go back to her real boyfriend, and look happier... after every single time she sucked away his love. A love he willing gave to the wrong person.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna straightened the vehicle. Cars honked at him for his almost crash.

Chrome crawled from the back of the van to the passenger seat and clicked on her seat belt. "I wanna go with you. Where are we headed?" So naturally open when they were alone. Her honest self, only with the treasured solitude she shared with Boss.

He hated himself so much. 'Not again. Please not again. I have to atleast be faithful to Haru. I hurt Kyoko-chan so much, I can't do the same to Haru. I think I can marry her one day... but I-.'

"I-I don't know? Any suggestions?" He hated himself, because he loved seeing Chrome be honest. He hated it though because it was a real illusion of her. It was his real illusion of her. It was their reality.

"I never been to a theme park."

And it tugged at his heart, because around every one else she never gave a true opinion. She always relied on him to keep her happy.

He smiled. "Let's go then." 'Sorry Haru...'

She smiled with that smile. A smile, that could never be taken away from him. He wished that it was enough to keep being able to suffer through this. He wished he had the strength to ignore it. He wished he could always see her this happy.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. They had a fun day of cotton candy and rides. The ferris wheel was her favorite. He asked why. "Because it's not scary, like everything else in my life. I feel safe up here in the sky, with you."

After that answer, he gave her all his love. Again and again.

They had parked the van next to a ditch, hidden from view. The radio was playing a tune that became their song.

"~Oh Tsuna~"

He was kissing her neck, her nails buried into his back.

He gave a thrust, he held her shaking thigh as she climaxed.

She was breathing heavily on the floor bed of his van. He wrapped his arm around her loose hair and head, keeping her in a firm, protective embrace. She nuzzled her nose against his neck as he nibbled on her ear, stroking in and out at a slow loving pace.

Her hands traveled around his strong body. Her lips tenderly let out warm gasp against his neck, causing him to shiver.

They cuddled after several climaxes.

"Just be here when I wake up?" He pleaded this time. She gasped with guilt. It slowly turned into that smile. "I will Boss... but you understand that this is only a dream, right?"

He blinked back his swelling eyes. He choked it out but admitted. "I know, but Chrome, I lo-"

"Please don't. Today was the best day of my life."

"-...Ok."

* * *

Tsuna sighed out. "You remember that day, when we made love in the van?"

He asked her. They were alone, walking through the University hallways to get to class. Gokudera, Enma, and Mukuro had left together.

She was so quiet.

"Yes." Why are you asking?

He could read her body language. Her own way of speaking.

He ruffled his hair with a monotone rythem. "I don't know, maybe wanna get away for the weekend?"

"Boss." I would love too, but-

"O-Oh, It's ok, I understand."

"What about Cidney?" You like her don't you?

He narrowed his eyes. She rejected him, and had the nerve to ask about a recent fling. They had gone on a few dates, but Tsuna had been dreading with guilt. After every date, Chrome knocked on his door at night. 'Only to ask how it went.' He hated how easily he could toss aside his morals for her.

"I do... Oh I know. Let's go on that double date. You can show off your boyfriend." He nodded with a fake cheerful smile.

"...Ok, I'll talk to Mukuro about it later." Excuse me.

And she walked ahead of him. Tsuna felt a guilty pang. "Nagi wait." She stiffened, he used her name. She ignored it and kept walking.

She was not in class when he arrived. He bowed his head. 'I'm such a mess.' He hurt Chrome, he was cheating on Cidney, he was a Mafioso struggling in college, and he barely talked to his family because he couldn't face them anymore.

He was a failure...


End file.
